


Cold Siblings

by LunarPlayer16



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Legends of Tomorrow Didn't Happen, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, Protective Leonard Snart, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarPlayer16/pseuds/LunarPlayer16
Summary: What is Barry Allen wasn't raised by the West family? What if he was taken in by the Snarts? Barry is still going to become the flash, but with a small twist on it. How is he going to be a superhero among a family of theives?





	1. Chapter 1

"Barry?" Len shouted as he walked into the youngsters room that he shared. A brown haired boy peaked out from under the blankets at him. The blankets shifted and another head emerged as he met his sisters eyes. "What happened?" Len asked as he walked closer and pulled the blanket off his two siblings. Lisa gazed up at him with her own blue eyes before scrambling from the bed as Len waved his hand. The little girls pink pajamas stood out against the dark carpet as she clambered over to her own bed. Len sighed before running a hand over his short hair and focused on Barry getting his attention. He scanned the small boy in batman pajamas over who has been living with them for three months. Reaching down he slowly turned the boys head so he could see the bruise that was forming along his left cheek.

"I only asked for some water." Barry whimpered as Len fell silent. Leaning forward, Len wrapped his arms around his adopted brother.

"It's okay." Len whispered as the boy buried his head into his shoulder. He felt the bed bounce as Lisa jumped over wanting to get in on the hug. "I'm under attack." Len laughed his two younger kids tackled him to the mattress, holding him down they started laughing. The sadness from a few moments ago, fleeing as the excitement overtook them.

"We got you Lenny." Lisa stated as Len laid on the bed, allowing them to lay on top of him. His heart filling with joy as he saw the smile on their faces.

"Shut the hell up!" A gruff voice echoed from the hallway. The sudden excitement disappeared, sending his siblings sprinting to their beds. Wrapping the covers around themselves, he could still see their shaking forms. Len sat up, and lightly nudged the boy. Barry moved over a bit, as he leaned against the backboard and pulled the blanket off from the boys head.

"Lisa, come here." Len muttered as the girl peaked through the sheets. Slowly, she slipped down from the bed, climbing over to where her brother held an arm out for her. Lisa curled up into Len's right side as Barry mimicked the position on his left. "You two know that dad, is a bad man. He does things that hurts us. But he can never hurt you," He pointed towards their hearts. "In here." The two nodded as he pulled them closer.

"You won't leave us will you?" Barry whispered. Len fell silent as he ran those words through his head. If only the two knew, if only they knew what he did to keep them safe. If only they knew the things he had to do to keep them fed. The jobs that he had to pull with his father so that he wouldn't touch them or deals he made with the drunk man. Deals that would make the two children beside him cry as his own blood would run on the stone floor.

The sixteen year old pulled them a bit closer as his mind went to when he was in juvie two years ago. What would have happened if he had been killed when those kids jumped him? What if Mick wasn't there? Shaking his head, he looked at the two pairs of eyes that stared up at him. The blue eyes matching his own, his little sister born into the wrong family. The hazel eyes belonging to his little brother, not by blood, but it doesn't matter anymore. They both needed him and he couldn't go back to jail when they both needed him so badly.

"Of course not. That's what family is for." Len answered as they both smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Particle Accelerator explosion.

“Hello? Lenny?” Barry asked as he answered the phone grabbing it off the table as it rang. The twenty six year old CSI sat at his desk, the crime evidence all around. He loved his job at the CCPD and was thankful Detective West put in a good word for the job in Central City. It meant a lot since he was unable to adopt the boy as a child.

“When you coming?” Len asked as he pulled the phone closer to his right ear. His left hand fixing his black sweatshirt hood, that hung over his face. 

“I’m almost done. I’ll be down in a few minutes.” Barry stated as he finished writing down his findings about the animal feces. Fixing his red shirt, he finished the last note before rushing a hand through his chocolate brown hair.

“Barry.” Joe shouted as he came towards Barry’s office. Barry sputtered for a moment. “I’ll call you back, Len.” Barry stated as the detective entered the office.

“What’d you find?”

“I think the Mardon brothers are hiding on a farm. The fecal matter I found on the street it was cow manure, which contained traces of oxytetracycline. It’s an antibiotic. There are only four farms in the area that still use it in their feed. Bet you find a really sweet shelby parked at one of them.” Barry explained pulling up the image on the screen before handing Joe a piece of paper. Joe nodded as he glanced at the eager young man, before reading over the paper.

“You really want to go to that S.T.A.R. labs thing tonight, huh?” Joe teased as Barry smiled.

“I would like to go.” Joe chuckled as Barry grinned up at him.

“I heard Iris, is going with a date. Maybe you should go crash it.” Joe laughed as Barry nodded, grabbing his messenger bag and brown coat. Thanking the detective, he headed out of the building clocking out as he went.

“Still can’t believe you’re on their side.” Len stated as Barry came out of the back door and was greeted by his brother. The black hood hung over his eyes hiding most of his face, but Barry didn’t need to see him to know who he was. The criminal smirked as he started to walk alongside Barry as they headed out away from the precinct. Len stood a bit shorter than Barry but was his shoulders were much wider than Barry’s. 

“Police are police, and I mean it helps to have someone on the inside.” Barry said as he went to lightly brush against his brother but quickly decided against it. Len glanced Barry over, the excitement seemed to radiate off him. The CSI’s smile didn’t seem to falter a bit. 

“The inside, yes. Your intel is never wrong. Still can’t believe you convinced me to do this.” Len stated. “What is this thing again? And you’re certain I can’t steal it.” Barry laughed. 

“It’s called the particle accelerator, and unless you’re able to pick up something the size of a building. You’re not stealing it.” Barry chuckled. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Len smirked.

“Lenny.” Barry cautioned as the two started laughing.

“What’s it do?”

“Harrison Wells’ work in quantum theory is light-years ahead of anything they’re doing at Cern.”

“Speak english, Barr.” Len stated as they crossed the street.

“It’s a whole new way of looking at physics. It will literally change the way that we think about everything. It will be able to charge the whole city with clean power and it will help with the advance of science and medicine.” Barry gushed as Len raised an eyebrow at his little brother. Huffing a breath, he turned his attention to the street beside them. Cars flew past as they walked the scent of food wafted from the restaurants. 

“So how’s Mick?” Barry asked after a few moments.

“He’s Mick. The same fire loving pyromaniac. He set a building on fire, while we were still inside. Got himself hurt and the cops weren’t far behind. Didn’t have much of a choice but to leave. He got away, but I’m not dealing with him until he gets his head back on straight.” Barry shrugged.

“Forget him, we are going to go watch the grand opening, then we are going to have a great dinner.” Barry added, picking up his pace as they crossed another street. The crowd of people moved quickly as Len seamlessly blended in among them. Barry’s eyes never left Len as they split from the main crowd.

“That you’re paying for.” Barry gave his older brother a look as the criminal flashed a smile. “It was part of the deal.”

“I know. I brought my wallet.” Barry chuckled as the two continued to chat as a large crowd came into view. They stopped near the back not wanting to draw attention to themselves as Len crossed his arms. Barry smiled as he scanned the people over the excitement boiling out of him.

“Barry.” Iris shouted as she rushed up to the forensic scientist and hugged him. “Hey, Len.” Iris said as she gave a wave to the man in the black coat.

“How are you Iris?” Len asked as Iris smiled.

“I am on a date.” Iris stated as Len raised an eyebrow looking around the area. No one was near the three of them at the back of the group. He gazed at the woman in the black flowered print coat she smiled at him. Her red shirt contrasting nicely against the dark colors of her clothes.

“Where is this imaginary date?” Len questioned as he leaned toward the two. Iris spun, surprised to notice no one was behind her. She looked back at the two men before her.

“He was here.”

“You can always chill with us.” Barry stated as Len winced.

“Chill, Barry? Really, what are you 12?”

“Your baby brother.” Barry responded as Len rolled his eyes before ruffling his brother hair.

“You're not wrong.” Iris laughed as she walked between the two. She wrapped her arms around Barry before getting a small confirmation nod from Len. Iris’ arm wrapped around his shoulder after a few moments. 

“My friends, a forensic scientist and a master criminal. I thank you again Barry for running into me at school, otherwise our little crew would have never come to exist” Iris stated as a speaker clicked and they tested if it was working.

“It’s starting.” Barry said, walking forward not bothering to get too deep into the crowd. He could always see his brother out of the corner of his eye, always a vigilant eye that gave him some comfort. Iris crossed to Len as the man looked the dark skinned woman over.

“There was no date was there?” Len inquired as he leaned against a beam that connected to the building.

“Smart ass.” Iris said as she stuck her tongue out at him. “No, there was no date. I was tired of dealing with my dad, and I like seeing Barry like this. He seems so happy. You coming meant the world to him.” Iris stated as Len gave a small nod.

“I try to see him at least once a week, just a bit hard you know. Also, thanks for picking him up the other night.” Len stated as he watched the boy for a few moments.

“Yah, he had some fun. I saw that ‘everything’ went well.” Len smiled as he remembered seeing the heist on the news the other day.

“How's the writing?”

“It’s going, you know.” Iris muttered as Len gave her a curious look.

“I really don't.” Len admitted. “Barry, don’t get to far away.” Len called. It should have been hard for the young man to hear him. Barry turned though, noticing how many people had gotten between him and his family. Slipping back towards the other two. He smiled before turning to watch the presentation.

“I still find it weird how he can hear you in a crowd like that.”

“Lots of training.” Len whispered as Iris fell silent. A man in a thrown together mishmash of dark clothes, rushed past them grabbing Iris’s bag from her shoulder.

“Wait, that has my computer. It has my dissertation!” Iris yelled as Barry and Len glanced at each other. Len sprinted past Barry as the two others pursued the thief. It didn’t take Len long to tackle the poor guy to the ground and grab the bag from him.

“Believe this is yours. Now you,” Len snarled flipping the man onto his back as Iris pulled her bag back onto her shoulder. Len pulled his arm back preparing to strike the guy as Barry rushed up to him.

“Whoa. Let’s take a deep breath.” Barry said as he glanced at Len seeing if he was allowed to touch him. After a moment he hooked his brother's arm and hauling him off the would be thief.

“Come on you know he deserves it.” Len stated as he glanced at his little brother. Barry looked at Iris as she shook her head no and Barry yanked him further away from the criminal. Len grumbled before yanking his arm from Barry’s grip. Pulling the hood of the sweater back onto his head, he glanced at the woman.

“You’re no fun Iris.” Len muttered as she smiled. Spinning on her heels she was preparing to leave as the two turned to follow after her.

“If I let Barry decide, you would have beat him to a pulp. Actually.” Iris said as she stopped forcing the other two to stop, she glance at the thief who was getting to his feet. “I think he should get thrown in prison.” Iris stated. Len’s shoulders dropped as he looked at Iris a look of defeat on his face.

“Really?”

“What’s wrong with a little rough house?” Barry asked as Len agreed.

“I don’t see a problem with it either.” Iris stared at the man giving them a once over before bolting. Len rolled his eyes as he slipped his hands into the sweater pocket. Barry awkwardly shuffled his feet as Iris turned her attention back to them.

“Nevermind, I guess. Come on, the precinct isn’t far let’s see if I can swipe my dad’s car keys.” The two men shrugged as the trio started to head towards the police station. Len quickly matching Iris’s speed as the younger man walked behind them.

“I knew I always liked you.” Len admitted as Iris laughed.

“It looks like you're turning me into a thief, Snart.” Iris chirped. A smirk formed on Len’s lips as he slowed, allowing Barry to catch up with them. 

“Good, cause he isn't going to stop us.” Len stated as he struck Barry in the shoulder as he and Iris started to sprint. Barry smiled before sprinting after his brother and best friend.

“Who said anything about stopping?” Barry asked as he caught up with them. The three sprinted down the street, a race forming between them. They came to a halt almost running into each other as they turned the tight corner. Crossing the distance to the side door of the precinct. Len stopped a few feet away as he stepped into the dark, catching his breath as Iris and Barry did the same thing. Iris chuckled a bit as she got her breath back and smiled at Len.

“So who’s doing the swiping?” Len questioned as Barry swiped his key card and opened the door. Holding it open he allowed Iris to slip underneath his arm as she vanished into the building.

“We’ll be right back.” Barry stated as Len leaned against the brick building. He smiled, the excitement from the two was contagious as he looked out towards the city. A shimmer caught his eye, he knew that wasn’t normal. A flare of red as flames soared up into the sky and what appeared to be a wave of light soared towards him. Len shielded his eyes, and turned away as he heard a loud boom.

“The hell?” Len whispered as he lowered his hands. He stared out at the city, realizing where it had come from. “Did? Did it just explode?” The door flung open and out ran a panicked Iris.

“He got hit! He got hit!” Len spun grabbing Iris’s arms, trying to calm her down.

“Who got hit? Who?” Len’s eyes scanned the area behind her, noticing Barry wasn’t there. “Where’s Barry?” The panic filling his voice as tears streamed from Iris’s face.

“Lighting, an ambulance is on the way. He got struck by lightning.” Iris muttered as the mask that Len normally wore cracked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving Barry to S.T.A.R. Labs

"You know what I miss?" Len asked as he shuffled the deck of cards in his hand. He gazed at the machines in front of him as he continued to practice the 'Hindu Shuffle', the cards falling gently into his palm. His black shoes settled comfortably on the edge of the bed. His dark green jacket laying over the back of the chair and his gun holstered its weight reassuringly pressed into the side of his blue jeans. "I miss you calling me every night. I miss you being a pain in my butt." Len whispered as he looked his brother over once more. Focusing on his shuffling again he grew quiet, Iris gazed up at him from where she sat on the other side of the room shifting uncomfortably in her seat, a silent witness to the sorrow and pain of the man in front of her.

Where his blood sister was, he didn't know and at this point it didn't matter. It had already been six months and his little brothers condition wasn't getting better. Patiently he split the deck and prepared them for the 'weave' shuffle.  The cards sang in his hand before cascading down into his palm, separating them into two decks he began again.

"You know, I can't keep doing this." Len muttered as Iris shifted her brown eyes meeting his blue ones. He could see the concern in them as she studied his movements, as she tried to decipher what he needed. Leaning forward she brushed impatiently at the soft brown hairs that escaped from the bun she wore.

"Doing what?" Iris questioned.

"I can't afford this. I've pulled off so many jobs but I still barely have enough to pay for another week." Len whispered as he returned the cards to a pile on the table beside him and ran a hand over his face. Six months, six months of him sneaking in here every night. Six months of Iris doing everything she could to keep her father away when he was here. Six months of her lying to her family and her friends.

He needed a distraction, he thought as he picked up the cards again. His fingers starting to work, as he listened to the heart rate monitor softly beeping in the background. He had heard it too much, it's constant rhythm echoing in his head and haunting his dreams. He had watched his brother die so many times and heard that monitor go flat before the doctors would bring Barry back and the soft beeping would start up again.

"Lenny?" Iris whispered, her voice pulled him back. She could see the tears he refused to allow to escape his eyes and she rose to her feet. His normally cold and distant nature breaking apart as he stared at his brother laying in the hospital bed. He was supposed to go before any of them did, he had always told himself. His heart nearly lurched at the thought of burying Barry, what would he do if the doctors couldn't get him back one day. Walking over to him Iris knelt in front of him, before carefully taking his hands. "It's okay. We'll figure it out, my dad offered to pay."

"He can't know. He can't know, Barry will lose his job. If he knows that I'm his brother, it's going to go to hell. He'll be interrogated, he'll be taken away from us." Iris wiped at her own tears before wrapping her arms around him.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice said as the two pulled apart. Len was on his feet in seconds. Iris rising just as quickly as she gripped Len's shoulder with her right hand her fingers digging into the white shirt. Yanking the pistol out, Len pointed at the door, putting himself between whoever was there and Iris and Barry. The emotion that was running rampant through his body moments ago, was quickly pushed aside. His face unmoving, an emotionless slate, a trick he had mastered over years of practice. His muscles tensing as he prepared himself to attack if the circumstances required. His gaze locked on a man in a black wheelchair. The man slowly raised his hands, his gaze focused on the gun and face as neutral as possible. His face was framed by black glasses and dark brown hair neatly cut covered his head. As he held his arms up beside his head the sleeves of his black shirt fell away from his wrists but he did not move as he waited patiently for Len to decide what to do.

 

"Who the hell are you?" Len growled as Iris gripped his free hand with her left. He had to protect them, he had already failed Barry. He couldn't fail Iris, especially when he could do something about this one.

"I'm Dr. Harrison Wells. I've come to talk to you about Barry, after all you're his brother aren't you Mr. Snart." His fear rose as he felt Iris move more into him. Her eyes staring at the man from around Len's shoulder.

"How the hell?" Snart exclaimed. Barry had erased any information connecting them.

"At S.T.A.R. Labs there is little we do not know. You're the next of kin, so if I want to do something I have to talk to you. I'm not here as an enemy, Mr. Snart. Please, lower the gun." Iris leaned forward pleading in his ear to return the gun. Len very slowly, lowered the weapon returning it to its holster. Dr. Wells watched him before lowering his own hands. He was still acutely aware that if he made a wrong move there maybe lead in his head.

"Why are you here?" Iris asked still keeping herself behind the older man. She knew he would protect her, he had done it before. Len maybe the best criminal in the city but that didn't mean he didn't have a heart. A heart and a protective instinct that encompassed Barry, Lisa, Mick and herself.

"I've been monitoring Barry for sometime, and I believe I can help him. I will just need to move him to S.T.A.R. labs." Dr. Wells said as his hand fiddled with the joystick of his wheelchair.

"Hell no! You're the cause of all this."

"Mr. Snart please be reasonable. You're brother is dying and these doctors they maybe the best in the city but they aren't helping him. Are they?" Dr. Wells stated as Len glanced at Iris. "I can help him." Len searched Iris's face as she scanned the comatose body in the bed. Releasing her grip on Len she ran her hands up and down her arms, feeling the fabric underneath.

"Why do you care?" Len questioned as he gazed back at the doctor.

"We caused this, we want to make it right." Len turned looking at Iris as she bit her lower lip, thinking.

"It's your call." Iris muttered.

"Do you trust the guy? I mean, yeah, he was at the accelerator but I don't know." Len whispered to her his eyes never leaving the man in the wheelchair.

"Barry's running out of options. If he can save him, I would take that over him slowly dying here. He's right, the doctors here aren't getting anywhere." Iris mumbled. Len studied Dr. Wells for a few moments, recalling bits of information. Barry had idealized the man, claiming him to be the greatest mind of this century. He was the creator of the particle accelerator, the source of the explosion that covered the city. The assumed source of the lightning that struck Barry. Yet he knew that Barry needs the help. If he was as intelligent as his brother claimed, he could help. If anyone knew how to help it would be the man sitting in a wheelchair in front of him. Right? Len hesitated for a moment before scanning the man over once more.

"What'll it cost me?"

"Nothing."

"Everyone wants something." Len snapped as Iris took his hand again giving it a small squeeze. It was a warning, to be careful. He needed to keep his cool, his brother's life was hanging in the balance. Taking a deep breath, Len focused in on the doctor.

"I caused Barry to be in this state. If I can get him out of it, that would be enough payment for me. You won't have to pay a dime." Dr. Wells stated.  

"Too good to be true." Iris muttered into his ear. She sounded like Len as he nodded his head agreeing with her reasoning. He scanned the doctor once more.

"I don't believe you."

"How can I prove it?" Dr. Wells asked. "You can come see him whenever you wish, we don't need you to sneak into the building. Iris and Joe can come as well. We'll make sure you two aren't there at the same time, don't worry we'll take care of it." Len stared at Dr. Wells for a few seconds. He glanced at his brother for a moment before looking at Iris who gave a small nod.

Dr. Wells stretched out his hand, an agreement. Len took a step forward, taking the man's hand. A small yank and he pulled the doctor forward so he leaned a bit out of the chair. Len tilted forward so he could whisper into the doctor's ear.

"If you do anything besides help him, I will kill you in the worst way imaginable." Len growled as he released the man's hand. Dr. Wells released the breath he was holding thanking Len for his cooperation.

"I will have him moved in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You want to know what is worse than moving? Finals.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this idea for a while and I hope you guys like it. Also I don't know how often I will be able to update this.


End file.
